Watched
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: This summary sucks. Danny and Raven are sent to another world were everything is controlled by control freak, can they make it out and what's this about missions? GODLIKE DANNY, SMART DANNY, PAIRING IS A HAREM but DannyxRaven is the ultimate pairing. M rated for swears and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

"Fuck my head," said a boy around the age of seventeen with blue eyes, black hair wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with white and black vans the boy's name is Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom. "Where am I?" the boy asked no one in particularly, deciding talking to himself is insignificant the boy got up from the ground he was on taking note that he was in area where it was densely populated with...trees and it's night time. "A forest...great just fucking great," the teenage boy said sarcastically.

"Ah...my head," a voice said it sounded female.

Looking back Danny saw a girl around his age maybe younger she has purple hair, purple eyes wearing a dark blue clork underneath the clork she was wearing a black leotard with blue boots. This was Raven of the Teen Titans. "Who are you," she asked Danny, the boy was so out of it that he didn't even notice that she got up and was inches away from him.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself first," the half ghost half human hybrid imposed looking her directly in her eyes.

Raven almost toke a step back because of how his blue eyes stared at her, she brought her hand up to her chest area touching the cloth of her leotard making sure she was not naked because the way his eyes roamed over her made her feel like shse was. "You don't know me?" the half demon asked.

"Should I," the boy asked in confusion, her face looks familiar but for the life of him he could not figure out where he's seen it. "You famous or something?" the hybrid asked. "Yes my name is Raven I'm with the Titans," Raven introduced, the teen Titans seeing as they are no long teens decided call them selves the Titans. "Oh really I have a friend who's a fun of superheroes he won't shut up about you guys...especially the justice league," Danny said muttering the last word to himself but Raven managed to hear it.

"Not a fun of superheros?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, I mean who doesn't like superheroes. "I hate superheroes with a passion," Danny stated blankly. " Why if I'm may ask," asked a curious Raven. "Sorry that's personal but I am a big fun all female superheros and let's leave it at that," the boy stated as began looking around. "What are you looking for?" asked Raven as she stared at the boy who seemed to be rather calm. "I dropped my shades," the boy answered not even looking at her.

Looking down Raven saw a pair of dark green shades under her foot, she slowly picked them up and began inspecting them for some reason she felt like she was connected to them. Slowly she was about to put them on but the voice of Danny cut her off, "Oh hey you found them," he said as he extended his hand. "Yeah I found them I think I stepped on them though," Raven said as she passed him the shades. "It's okay," the hybrid said as he wiped the dirt off them. "So any idea where we are?" Danny asked looking around the forest the shades now on top of his head. "I think wher-" but Raven's words where cut off by movements all around them in the forest. "What tha," Danny muttered as he saw the things that came out of the shadows of the forest. Giant hounds the size of a small car came running at them at full speed, the speed of a small car.

"Ah...Raven."

"Yes."

"Shall we run now."

"Yes."

"Then after you."

With that both teens ran faster than they have in a long time. Night's cold air brushing against their faces, for Raven the night was rather cold but for Danny it was amazing it felt like he was flying, the way the wind raffles his hair scattering it honestly he wanted to just fly away screaming but alas he has an image to keep up. "So any ideas what those are?" Raven asked him as they ran from the hounds that were gaining on them. "Do you mind using your I don't know superpowers!?" Danny yelled. "I need to focas to use my magic but with how fast those things are that's not an option," Raven said back as they ran. "Shit this is bad, I can't use my powers she might see me," Danny thought as they ran through the dense forest the hounds catching up to them. "I have to save this guy, right now!" Raven screamed in her mind, she began to turn around ready to attack only for her to lose her footing and trip on a root making her fall hard on the ground head first and knocking herself out making Danny stop to a holt. "Well she's out cold," he said as he kneeled down besides her and putting two of his fingers over her neck to check for a pulse. "Still alive," he muttered as he gently picked her up and put her over his shoulder and putting on his shades, seeing the hounds getting closer in a burst of inhuman speed he was off. "Wake up now is not the time sleep," said as he run through the dense trees dodging trees. "what do you want, am napping here," said female voice. "What! that makes no sense an A.I doesn't need sleep," Danny yelled to his A.I ( Artificial intelligence) that he had created sometime back, her name is Lucy, her name meaning...ah...Lucy. "Sorry to disturb your sleep but it's night and can't see a thing with these on and am-no we're in deep shit," Danny said still running. "Okay, okay what can I do to help," the A.I said with a sigh, her master can be so demanding sometimes. "First turn on the guidance system and then figure out where we are," the hybrid yelled the wind hitting his face full force honestly it's a miracle his shades didn't fall off. "Roger that, turning on guidance system," with that his shades began glowing a light green. The guidance system is a system Danny designed to help him deal with new surroundings, also helps spoting enemy weaknesses rather quickly and forms counter measures quickly incase the opponent Danny is facing is good in certain fighting skill.

Now able to see clearly with his guidance system active Danny moved faster and swiftly in the dense forest dodging tree brunches and occasionally swinging on vines and doing unnecessary back flips. "It seems that I can't pin point our location," Lucy said trying her best but still failing. This grabbed Danny's attention putting him to a stop on a tree brunch, looking back he saw that they had managed to out run the large hounds. " What! you managed to hack into the watchtower and you can't tell where we are?" asked a surprised Danny. "Of course not, do you mind looking up please because my field of vision is limited to what you see there are no cameras for me to hack," the A.I said to the ghost boy, looking up Danny saw something that made him almost fall off the tree, the constellations were arranged wrong. "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER FUCKER IS SO SICK IN THE HEAD THAT HE REARRANGES EVERYTHING! I MEAN STARS WERE PERFECT AND YET SOME SHIT FACE SON OF BI-" Danny's outburst was cutoff by a cough looking down he saw that his out burst had woken up Raven and she was looking at him funny. Not embarrassed at all Danny went back to his insults, how dare a mere mortal disturb something so ancient and complex the stars were positioned perfectly together crafted by the gods themselves and then some guy decides to fuck with that order no way there will be blood tonight.

"Are you done yet?" Raven asked sarcastically as she stared at the boy in front of her. "Oh sorry if I woke you up with my out burst," the teen apologised sheepishly as rubbed the back of his head. "Please sit down," Raven said with a little force in her voice. "W-what?" asked a confused Danny. "I said sit down now!" she said with alot of force in her voice making the teen sit down shaking nervously. "Okay cut the crap and lets get to the point," Raven said as glared at the boy in front of her. "W-what are you talking about," asked an afraid Danny. "My body automatically heals it's self even whenI am out cold so a bump like that is nothing, now what surprises me is that the first thing I see when I come to is a boy running at speeds that can rival the Flash and he was talking to himself, what I wanna know is are we on the same side or not," Raven said as she glared at the boy in front of her. "Really now what gave me away," Danny said as put on smirk that made him look rather hot, sexy and dangerous at the sametime...to Raven of course.

" I Sensed an energy similar to mine but somehow different, you were also channeling that all over your body mostly to your legs giving you great speed and strength," she deduced calmly. "Wow your good, see this is why I'm a big female superhero fan, yes you are correct and yes am on your side I have no idea were we are or who did this," Danny said the smirk never leaving his face. "Okay...who were you talking to and what's your name?" Raven asked as she stared at him. The last part made Danny actually raise an eyebrow, "First that would be my A.I Lucy and the names Danny, Danny MClain," Danny said as he held out his hand for a greeting. "Danny huh? The fact that while I was out you protected me and didn't try to rape me or do any perverted things like steal my underwear. you could have left me for dead but you carried me to safety I don't do this much but thanks," Raven said with a small smile as she took his hand. Danny smiled back as he looked into her purple eyes his shades already back on their position on top of his head, Raven stared at Danny the way his blue eyes looked, so memorized both didn't notice that they were slowly closing in, lips almost touching but sadly they were interrupted. "Excuse me but what do you think your doing?" asked a female voice that was foreign to Raven but familiar to Danny. This made both realise what they are doing and they quickly looked away from each other both blushing hard.

"I better introduce you, this is a Lucy," Danny said irritation clear in his voice, pointing at his shades. "That's right and Danny's taken," the A.I said to Raven who felt slightly hurt at the comment of Danny being already taken."By me so don't seduce him got that," Lucy said to Raven. "Ah okay?" said a confused but happy Danny's not taken Raven. "Okay let's get some sleep I have a feeling we're going to need it." with that the TV screens allover the world went blank.

(JUMP CITY...)

"Okay what just happened," asked a confused Beastboy who just like everyone else just watched Raven and some dude on everything from T.V screens to smart phones. "I don't know but something tells me we are about to find out," Robin the leader of the Titans stated and suddenly the screens turned on showing a fat man with orange hair and side burns(?) this is Control freak master of all things entertainment. "Hello World and...Titans I Control Freak have kidnapped Raven and Danny Fenton, you may ask why? Well It's simple today's T.V series suck I mean seriously what the fuck-" but CF was interrupted by someone saying, " SWEETIE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARS!" earning a sigh from Control freak"SORRY MOM! Anyway moving on I have trapped them in a world parallel to ours that I found and I am able to manipulate," he finished. "Manipulate how," Robin asked with a glare. "I can control the weather and land scape other things included," the potato with orange hair finished. "We will find friend Raven!" Star fire yelled at the T.V. "Anywho reason why I chose Raven because she has secrets unlike some of you open books, she's a book everyone wants to read myself included," control freak said. "Yeah I get the Raven thing somehow but how come that Danny boy?" Cyborg another Titan member asked. "Easy my half machine friend I Control Freak searched the entire earth looking for someone as interesting as Raven I was about to give up but then I saw it Danny I mean he was fighting a pack of...wait for it... Vampires," CF stated pausing for suspense. "Wait what?" what asked a confused Beastboy. " I know right the he was fighting vampires but that's not the weirdest thing, his from Amity park the most haunted town in America it's filled with ghosts but instead of fighting ghosts following him for sometime and then I find him fighting demons along side John Constantine what the fudge! So yeah I put him in there thinking hey maybe he might hunt down Raven seeing as she's a half demon, now there bonding is this great all what? So many questions is he tricking her or is she using him and not to forget the little scean they shared, will romance bloom? Why is Danny Fenton calling himself Danny Mclain find out on the next episode of Watched so bye bye," with that the fat man was gone. "So maybe we should call the justice league we might need Batman's help you know," said a worried Beastboy to their leader the boy wonder. "No first things first we make contact with the Fentons."

"END CHAPTER"

So yeah am back with a new story that is slightly based or should I say inspired by a fanfic called Reality once made sense. Yeah well I was bored the ECZ (Examination council of Zambia) yeah am a Zambian deal with it) decide to show up at the local high school to tell us the rules of the exams, what we're supposed to do and what we're not supposed do. It toke them three hours to explain ten(10) fucking rules what the hell! Any who so I wrote this in that three hours. Hey don't judge do you wanna hear a guy ranting "do not cheat" over and over again. Anywho this is a ONE-SHORT but if I get a good amount of reviews than I'll continue it. Let me tell you a secret Born and raised in Arkham was once a one-shot but the reviews brought chapters 2 and 3 so yeah. Need help with the title for this one-shot.

So this is Cris uzumaki signing out.

I DON'T OWN TT OR DP

And don't forget to review and give ideas. Oh what does red kryptonite do to Superman it's for my story B.A.R.I.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Amity park was a rather quite town, nothing special happened well except the usual ghost attack. The silence was cut out as the Titan jet landed just at the outskirts the little town. And out came Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy.

"All right Titans lets get a move o-" Robin was cut mid sentence by the sound of a Jet engine as a black Jet known as the Javelin (right?) landed and out came the worlds greatest detective...Batman. "Why I'm I not surprised," Robin muttered to himself as he made his towards his old mentor. "It's been a while Batman," Robin said as he held his out for a greeting.

"Indeed," Batman said with a nod as he took Robin's hand trying to keep it professional. "So you have any leads so far?" the dark knight asked as his former side kick as the stood looking at each other. "No nothing of yet we were about to ask the Fentons some questions about there son Danny," Robin answered the dark knight. "You mean the about the strange energy that he and Raven were referring to?" the Batman asked in his usual deep voice. "Yes," Robin answered but the thoughtful look he had on his face told the Bat themed hero something else. "Something else on your mind?" the dark knight asked his ward. "Yeah, why would he say his name is name Mclain instead of Fenton, he might be pulling something," the boy wonder deduced, but before could be said an excited Beast boy appeared.

"Dudes the broadcast is starting," came the voice of BB. With a nod the due made their way into the city.

(CONTROL FREAKS WORLD...)

The first thing that came up surprised everyone watching. It seems that while Danny and Raven were asleep, control freak managed to change the surrounding from a vast beautiful forest to a fancy looking hotel room that had white walls, a big ass dresser that was Brown and a king sized bed that had two occupants. Raven slowly woke up as she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. As she stretched her arms and leaned into her pillow it was hard and had a really low heart beat...wait what! Pillows don't have heart beats. It's then that Raven focused her eyesight and what she saw almost made her jump, the pillow was none other then Danny the boy she meet last night. Swallowing hard she tried to move but she felt something twitch underneath her clothed pussy looking down she saw that she was positioned on top of Danny and the thing poking her privates was Danny's dick.

Blushing madly and panicking she quickly jumped of him of course with a scream. This of course woke up Danny who quickly got up in a fighting position. "Raven what's wrong why did you scream," asked Danny still in his fighting position. "Okay...wh-where are we?" a confused Danny as he relaxed his position and toke in every single detail of the room...a hotel room huh? Raven who had made her way towards the conner mutterd an "i don't know," still blushing and too embarrassed to look at danny and his...morning wood. "Okay while we're here might as well take shower. Before Danny could hit the shower a knock was heard making the two go silent.

"Okay here is the plan you fly out the window go around the city and see if you find anything an usual," Danny quietly said as made his way towards the door. And with a nod Raven made it out the window...and she was off. The knocking became louder much to the annoyance of Danny. "Okay hold your horses will be right there," Danny muttered under his breath as but suddenly the world around him seemed to slow down and suddenly it just stopped. "Ah crap I am moving so fast the world seems slow oh great this is just like last time!" yelled a frantic Danny as he looked around.

"WHAT! That's not what's happening you idiot!" yelled a voice making Danny stop in his tracks. "Hello mortal I am control freak master of all things entertainment and-hey what the heck are you doing!" asked a suprised contral freak as he stared at Danny in shock. You see Danny completely ignored control freak and began undressing, stripping to only his white boxers. "And the villain finally shows himself," Danny said as he made his way towards the door. Opening it Danny saw that the person knocking was one of the female attendance, she was wearing a black suit over a white dress shirt and an extremely shot skirt that showed off her amazing thighs with black high heeled shoes. "so what do I owe the pleasure of being in your ridiculous plot."

"First WHAT THE HELL! I mean how did you know time had froze!" asked a confused control freak as he appeared in a flash next to Danny, only this time his appearance was different. His sideburns were gone, as well as his fat, he now had orange unkept hair with brown eyes. He was tall lean but muscular, wearing a black suit. "Anywho I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you her-Oi WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHECKING OUT THAT WOMAN!"

"What. you were saying something," Danny said as he turned around to meet control freak, only for his eyes to widen slightly due to surprise before he quickly put up a calm face. "So that's what you look like? I'm not impressed."

Control freak seemed taken back by this before covering his shock with a fake cough. "And I even went all out with this form," he muttered under his breath but it was still loud enough for all to hear. "Anyway reason why I brought you here is pretty simple. I wish to see how far humans can go when pushed to the brink of death, how far they can go when they are challenged mentally and physically."

"So in short all your favorite series are on production break and you're still waiting for one punch man season two," Danny said with an amused smile as slowly made his way back into the hotel room. Everything in the room was frozen, the only thing that could tip off someone would be the curtains. "To answer your question it was the curtains, they seem to be flowing in a breez before they were frozen mid...ah...breeze?"

Controlfreak stared at Danny like he had two heads, the only thing running in his head was how the fuck the brat had seen right through his lie. "Sadly you are right mad house have yet to announce the when season two will show," the orange head muttered a deep frown on his face as he crossed his arms on his chest. "And the actors say they need time off! What the fucks that all about. And don't get me started on the cartoons."

"Yeah it kinda stang when Regular show ended but hey there's a butt load of anime out there," Danny said as he stepped into the bathroom. The room was fairly big, it had a big round hot tub filled with hot water, an area where one could shower(and was big enough for two) and a toilet at the far conner. Taking off the last of his clothing and ignoring the shocked look on Control freaks face, he went straight for the hot tub diving in without even checking water's temperature. "You said something testing me physically and mentally, is that? So what will it be? Ichigo"

"WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"With my kind of parents you get to spend more time alone inside the house. And when ask to go outside and play with the other kids, they say NO claiming that there's a ghost outside!" Danny said a hint of anger in his voice. Just the thought of his parents made his ectoplasm boil. Deciding to ignore his anger the ghost boy took deep breaths to calm himself. "Basically I know lot on anime."

"Oh then this should be easy to explain."

...

...

...

...

...

Raven to say the least was shocked! As soon as she went out the window everything was the same. The streets were the same as before, the people all them same as well. Hell even that guy she saved that one time was still the same nothing changed. Oh so she thought. The dark Titan quickly made her way towards a specific 'T' shaped building hoping everything was normal. To bad...it was far from normal. Making sure everyone in tower, she spread out her power sensing five people in the tower. Robin check, Starfire check, cyborg check, Beast boy check, Raven check...wait WHAT! That's not right as far as she knew only when Raven existed. And that was her...

"Hello my sweet Raven may we have a chat."

...

...

...

...

"So that's the deal huh?"

"Yes."

"Basically you want me to take over Jump city's criminal under."

"Yes."

Danny now grabbed in a white long sleeved shirt that has a red circle on the center, blue jeans and red-white vans. "What's in it for me."

"well...you get your freedom and besides you can be given any weapon you want be it fictional or historical," Control freack said as he out stretched his hand and a giant black and white sword shaped like a butcher's knife formed in it. "Pretty cool huh?"

Danny gained a thoughtful look as he thought of the many benefits. I mean what could go wrong. After all he needed some time off from his crazy life back in Amity. "Okayyyy...when do i start?"

"Right about...nnnnow."

"Lucy please locate worst part of jump city."

"Sure just give me a minute."

"Oh, do you mind changing your appearance to something more...cool looking," Danny said and in a flash of green light the pair of shades were now a pair of aviator glasses(?) much like the one's Tracer from Overwatch wears only his were a light green. "Alright let's get this party started!"

"My love I found what you were looking for. This area is alike in nature with metropolis's suicide slams," the Ai said earning a sweat drop from both Danny and Control freak.

"Do I even wanna know why she called you that?"

"No you don't."

...

...

...

...

...

"Yo guys lets pick up the pace Black mask will be here in two days, so let's harry it up!" yelled a random looking guy as his friends unloaded boxes from an...ice cream truck? "Come on you pussy put your back into it!"

"Yo boss why we doing this again again?" asked another random guy in his hands a box full drugs. "Whats up in Gotham."

"Haven't you being paying attention dumb ass? The Redhood has been causing trouble for Blackmask and the Batman is hot on his trail."

"Oh, okay."

The men continued to off load the goods not noticing the glowing eyes in the shadow above on the unfinished roof...

"Okay I'm counting about eight people here. Should be easy enough to kill," Danny mutter as his eyes scanned the building for traps and cameras. He had arrived unseen for a while now. Without even thinking about it he dived . The first to die did not see it coming because a hand covered his mouth and was pulled into the shadows. The second one walked into the building but he too was killed of course his death was far brutal because a glowing green hand was shoved into his chest, he then fell to the ground.

From the shadows Danny gave a blood freezing smirk his a chiling neon green.

"Best vacation ever!"

. END CHAPTER

Hey there you probably noticed the change in writting style. The owner Chris is currently out of commission right now so I grimmphoenix244 will be taking over.

Chris this week will be writing his mock finals. Its basically a test to see if people are ready to write the finals and if one fails this mock final they shall not write the finals and will be deemed unworthy.

So yeah show your support by reviewing his stories or even a good luck pm would be nice.

Since this is not my story I don't that many ideas for it and I don't want to disturb chris from his studies. Sure his already written a chapter of 'The Fallen' and "Born and raised in Arkham' so I just need help with the Ghost prince and watched.

Please review and wish Chris good luck also ideas are most welcome.

nix244


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fixed this chap love hope you enjoy.**_

Jazz could not help but sigh at her brothers luck. Somehow he got himself kidnapped then to make mutters worse the would be kidnapper was making Danny reveal secrets that not even his best friends knew about. Not only that he was also attracting...unwanted attention. By that she meant the two heroes currently seated in her parents living room questioning them. Of course her parents had no idea what was going on but she did and by the way Batman was looking at her he knew that she knew something.

"So you guys are sure you don't know anything?" Robin asked. They've been at it for the past four hours, questioning the Fentons. But in reality Robin was trying to find out weather Danny was a threat to Raven or not, considering what he did. "You have to understand Raven is part of my team if anything was to happen..."

"So you implying that my SON might do something to this Raven...for all we know she might try something on my Danny!" Maddie Fenton was angry, how dare these people come into her home start accusing Danny of being a danger to this Raven. If anything she's the danger to him. "Danny is a good boy you can ask anyone in Amity park he would never hurt a fly."

 **"Oh! Is that so?"**

The room went deadly silent at hearing the voice of control freak. The occupants of the room turned their heads to the TV in the room where a fat orange haired control freak was. **"You say Danny can't hurt a fly I have proof that says other wise. But before that I would like to send a warning and apology to my viewers that due to technical difficulties Danny and Raven are DEAD!"**

At declaration the room if possible went into an even deeper silence that was broken when one jack Fenton threw the remote at the TV effectively shattering it. Everyone was expressing some form of emotion on the inform they just heard. Maddie was openly crying, jack was shaking with anger, Robin had his eyes wide with shock, Batman remained...Batman not showing any emotion and Jazz began to openly laugh...wait what!

Everyone watching,yep that's right Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Robin, Batman where currently been watched by the whole world on every device that can show a video. They world could clearly see and hear was currently happening in the Fenton home. But what shocked them was the eldest child of the Fentons. She was...laughing. _Why_? Why was she laughing she's just been told that her brother was _dead_. So why? Why?

 _"Did she finally snap."_

 _"Poor girls gone mad."_

Those where some of the thoughts of everyone's heads. But little dead they know. _Boy little did they know._ And in a certain mansion a certain goth dressing vegan loving girl was a crying mess. And in another house was a certain geek dressing technology loving dark skinned boy had a shocked look plastered on his face. _His best friend was dead!_

 **"So yeah that's right dead. Dead I say, they are dead. For those who don't believe it let me show you how it happened."** and with that the screens went all _blurry_ before going back to normal. And so it began.

- _ **CONTRAL FREAK'S WORLD-**_

Here we find Raven seated on sofa wearing a white shirt that was too big for her and a pair of red male boxers. In her hands was a certain Manga series that half of the world and all of Japan knew. High-school DxD the light novel. Many jaws instantly dropped at what they were seeing. Apparently Raven is an otaku. Who would've thought. Her feet were on a coffee table and said table was a steaming mug of tea.

 **"Why hey the Rea-Rea it's so nice to see you."**

"Oh hey their dick face," was Raven's replied in her monotone not even looking up from her 'manga'.

 **"Oh! I see you missed me."**

"Missed you? Please not even close. We just got worried you forgot about us it's been like three months now," Raven replied flipping to the next page of her 'manga'. "By the Danny says hi."

 **"I missed you to Raven. Anywho where is Danny?"**

"His in Metropolis right now _doing that thing_." Raven said. "Called me said something boom was gonna happen today."

 **"Oh what joy! See you later Rea!"**

 _ **-LINE BREAK-**_

A figure dressed in an all black body suit, wearing a mask that was black on one side and orange on the other, slowly made his way through the sewers. And on his left arm was a golden gauntlet that had four gems on it. The first gem was a square ruby, then followed by a diamond-shaped topaz, next is a circular sapphire and last was a triangular ruby. On the figures back was a large Kitana blade and on each side of his hips was a gun. He made his why through the disgusting place without a care in the world even whistling a tune that sounded very similar to the Fanboy and Chum-chum show theme song. _Weird._ The figure kept on walking for some time until suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

 _"Where is the hell is she!? She's late. When I see her I'm gonna kill her!"_

The figure slowly made his way towards an opening where there a pale looking man with green slick back hair, red lipstick around his mouth and wearing a purple suit, white gloves, and black slacks. This was the _Joker_. He was currently pacing around one his _secret l_ airs wait for Harley who had yet to show. And boy was she late, which pissed him off, a lot. So here he was wait and waiting. To pass the time he began thinking of how to defeat his greatest foe ever. The Batman. Oh! When he catches batman he'll knock him out and put him in a coffin and send him to Italy. Oh! The look on his face well be priceless. And so the Joker began to laugh all so he thought.

The figure could only shake his head and the giggling Joker. Honestly this guy is Batman's deadliest enemy. Really it's either this guy is really good at what he does or is batman that much of a weakling. Well now. Time to get things over with. **"Hello there my good sir hope I'm not interrupting something."**

For his part the Joker did not scream no sir he sure did not. **"Look at that the big bad joker screaming like a little girl."**

 _"_ Oh! goodie you're that knew hero _zero_ ," the Joker said his insane grin plastered on his face. "Or should I say _Zero the villain slayer._ So what brings you to my humble home."

 **"Oh you know. Just passing by and I thought hey why not pay** _ **the Joker**_ **a visit. So here I am,"** the. Now named _Zero_ said as he slowly made his way towards a grinning Joker who began to back. **"Please fight back and make it interesting."**

And with that _Zero_ moved in a blur and punched the Joker right in the face sending him flying into a war, knocking him out.

 **"That it. THAT FUCKING IT!"** _Zero_ yelled. " **This guy and Batman have been at it for god knows how long and all it toke was a single punch."**

Zero then proceeded to remove his mask to reveal spiky black hair and baby blue eyes. Danny. With a sigh the now revealed Danny out stretched his gloved that gained a green glow and like his hand the Jokers body gained a green glow before it began to float in the air towards him.

 _ **"Hey Danny how's it going."**_

 **"Oh hey control freak how's it going. Haven't heard from you in like three months,"** Danny said with a small smile on his face. **"That plan we talked about is now in full effect. Just have to over shadow him,"** points his finger at Joker . **"And we are lift off."**

 _ **"Oh! You're fast. So before I forget please stop what you're doing with that thing on you arm. It's messing up with my equipment and the time is all jacked up."**_

 **"What thing?"** Danny asked trying to look innocent. **"You're not making any sense."**

 _ **"Need I say more?"**_

 **"Fine. So what's this about me messing up time course it wouldn't be the first time," Danny said with a joke before his expression became serious.** " **On a serious note what's up?"**

 _ **"Well...your little toy their messed up the time between the real world and this world. So it's only been a day since our last meeting yet I hear from you that it's been three months."**_

 _ **"**_ **Hmm...well then this just means I'm in no rush. But my body seems to be growing,"** Danny said. **"Whatever don't really care just as long as I get back to Amity after Christmas. I bet a million dollars the people of Amity park haven't notice that I've gone...** _ **idiots."**_

A green portal suddenly opened behind Danny. And without even sparing a blinking Danny walked through the portal, which in a flash of green was gone.

 _ **-LINE BREAK-**_

On a roof top in a great city of metropolis two of the world greatest heroes, Superman and Batman were currently searching for some.

"You know should not have come. I can handle this guy by my self," superman said to friend who did not reply but kept his eyes on the city. "Oh! By the way Lois and I decided to name you the the godfather."

"I'm honored," was Batman's only reply. "Besides _Zero_ actually fought on par with Wonder woman, so I don't wanna risk it.

"Fine," man of steel muttered. "But still, where did he even come from. He just...popped up out of nowhere. First everything's normal then _bam_! Villains start drying."

"Not sure how but word on street is that he managed to cure Poison Ivy and lure her to his side," dark Knight said eyes still on the great city.

"Any reason why he dresses like Deathstroke?" the man of steel asked. "He could be his apprentice or something."

"Heard a rumor that he killed Slade and wears his outfit like some kind of trophy. Though it's still just a rumor," the Batman said.

"Well nice chatting with you but am and unlike you some of us are not billionaires," with that superman was off flying as fast as a speeding bullet.

The dark Knight of Gotham could not help but sigh, ever since _Zero_ showed up things have been a lot easier. Which was bad considering that every criminal was afraid of him. His never really fought _Zer_ o but he has seen videos of him in action **.** Apparently this _Zero_ fought Wonder woman and it came out in a draw. He'd never seen Diana smile like that before, when she fought him. Just as he was about to go check out the suicide slams his personal butler Alfred called.

 _"Master Bruce it seems Bane has gone on a rampage in down town Gotham."_

"Be right their," the dark Knight muttered as a called his _Bat-wing_ and he was off to Gotham.

- _ **LINE BREAK-**_

 **"The pieces are set let the games begin,"** _Zero_ muttered as he walked through the halls of what looked like an abandoned Laboratory. His footsteps echoing rather loudly as walked the Joker's knocked out body slowly floating behind him. A few moments later he stabled across an oddly dressed man. **"Scarecrow do you have it?"**

"Y-yes it's r-right here j-just like I p-promised," the now identified Scarecrow said with fear in his shaky voice. The _villain slayer Zero_ had come to him of all people and the first thing that came to mind was? Death. But imagine his surprise when _Zero_ asked him to make a special Fear toxin. "S-so y-you won't k-kill me right."

 **"It all depends on weather this works,"** _Zero_ said.

With shaky hands Scarecrow made his why to a clean table that unlike the others only had one item. A sliver cube shaped container. Slowly lifting the container like it were some kind of egg he made his to Zero and him the container. "S-so a d-deal's a d-deal?"

 **"Yes a deal is a deal,"** muttered _Zero_ to Scarecrow who let out a sigh of relief. Hope filled his heart he was going to live but that hope was shattered when _Zero_ shaved a glowing green had through his chest sending pain through his body. **"Oops my hand slipped."**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Scarecrow screamed. His chest hurt like hell. And before he knew it more pain flared through his body making him scream more. It seems that his body was on...fire.

 _Zero_ watched with an impassive face behind his mask as Scarecrow's body burned with emerald flames. **"Oops my ghost powers slipped."** and with that he dropped the burning body to the ground. Now to put his plan into action.

In an abandoned were house Lois Lane and Jimmy...Jimmy...ah...Jimmy what's his face slowly made their way through its halls. Lois got a tip that same corrupt senator was holding a meeting with Amanda waller to discuss the down fall of the Justice League. Being who she is Lois quickly grabbed her cameraman Jimmy what's his face and went on to investigate ignoring the fact that she was living for two. Hearing the sound of voices the _three_ (wink wink) quickly and quietly made their way towards source. And seems the tip was right, their in a room was some guy with a bread wearing a generals outfit and opposite to him was Amanda waller her self both seated around a table.

"As part of our deal you give me Americas secret codes and I give you nuclear war head that's been loaded. With that green rock his weakened by," the man said in a thick weird accent.

"Yes, but will it be enough to take on superman," Waller said.

Lois could not help but smirk this was the scope of the decade. Quickly she signaled what's his face to roll the camera but before he could do that Jimmy what's his face's body was filled with bullets.

 _ ***Bang***_

 _ ***Bang***_

 _ ***Bang***_

 _ ***bang***_

Lois watched in horror as what's his face fell to the ground...dead. Before she could even react pain suddenly flared at the back of her head and her world went black. And out of the shadows came the Joker. But something was different about him. He had an impassive look on his face.

"Well now Mrs Lane. Can I call you Lois? Sure I'll call you Lois. So Lois you're gonna do something for me," the Joker said in a serious voice. "That did not sound anything like the Joker. I need more practice." with a sigh he walked off the body of Lois gaining a green glow before levitating and following behind him.

"Shit almost forgot what's his face."

With that the _Joker_ opened a ghost portal which he proceeded to enter. Things are changing and there gonna change with a bang. A _big bang_.

"Oh! Goodie _Batsy_ can come and play. Maybe even invite my old pal in jump city. OH! What fun!"

 _ **"That my friend is a pretty dope Joker impression. I rate it an 8 out of 10."**_

"Thanks but I still need more practice."

 **-** _ **End chapter-**_

 **BOOM SO THAT! WOW THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!**

 **So there I am checking my inbox and imagine my surprise when I find half of this chapter sent by *******. He/she(not sure weather it's a he or she) sent like half of this chapter yesterday and being who I am, I grimmphoenix finished the chapter. If you noticed I add the part with the reality gauntlet. I mean really destroying a an artifact that can bend reality destroyed by a simple ghost ray. I find that hard to believe. Because in an interview Butch Hartman(the creator of Danny Phantom) said that the reality gems along with the reality gauntlets are reminiscent to the infinity gems from the** _ **Marvel comics**_ **.** __ **But before I go message from Chris.**

 **If anyone has a cool name for a speedster Danny please we would like to hear it. So far we've only come with...**

 **Godspeed**

 **Clockwork (** _time Flys like clockwork)_

 **Kid flash**

 **Phantom**

So if you like any of these just put your answer as a review for Ghostly Speedster. If you have suggestion for a name put up as a review or PM and if possible give a good reason why. For example **Clockwork (** _time Flys like clockwork)_ see pretty cool catch phrase. So yeah favorite and follow and most of all review and Ideas.

To you know who the one that sent this Thank you very much. Forgive the bad Grammar and spelling errors. Chapter not BETA tested so if you are interested PM.

I don't own Teen Titans and Danny Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

Melodic laughter filled the world, it's source of origin? Every electrical device big, small that could show a video be it low or high quality. The world was silent as they watched what was happening to Daniel James Fenton and the hero Raven. At first they tried to ignore everything and go about with their lives but by the time the third episode aired they found themselves glued to the it. After the first episode information on Daniel James Fenton was released and people where not impressed.

 _Daniel James Fenton_

 **Name:** _Danny Fenton_

 **Full:** _Daniel James Fenton_

 **Age:** _17_

 **Parents:** _Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton_

 **Siblings:** _Jazz Fenton_

 _Danny is currently attending Casper high school that is located in Amity Park. During his school year Danny only had two friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. But of recently they've become distant. So all in all Danny is a loner who has no friends has no hobbies what so ever and is considered the laziest at casper high. Not to forget his always skipping class._

And that was it, That was everything about Danny Fenton. But one thing remained unclear, how was Danny moving that fast? What was that _energy_ he and Raven where talking about? Danny Fenton _skillfuly murdered people with a kitana_ and _burned_ Scarecrow alive. And not to forget opening _green portals._

As for the villains...well specifically Scarecrow he was scared _shitless._ He just saw himself die in one of the most brutal ways. Deathstroke just stayed silent in one of his secrete hide-outs, the only thing on his mind was why the kid was wearing his outfit. _Was he dead? Did he take the brat in as an apprentice?_ Poison Ivy pondered on her relation to Danny, not knowing that tonight was going to change her life forever and give her a hope she thought she would never have.

- _FREAKS WORLD-_

Female laughter filled the room as a red haired green skinned women was on the floor laughing her ass off. "You know Ivy that wasn't funny at all," came Danny's voice he was currently standing over a still laughing Poison Ivy. "You're just laughing to make me fill better."

The now identified Poison Ivy shakily stood up, she looked... _different_.

 _\- REAL WORLD-_

The world was shocked...well most of it anyway. Gotham was silent not only it's people but it's villains were shocked to the core. Not only was Poison Ivy laughing so beautifully but she looked different and by different...she looked 8 months pregnant.

In Arkham Poison Ivy stared at the screen with wide eyes, how was this possible. That other her, she was pregnant. Could it be done for her?

 _FREAKS WORLD_

"Honey you know I would never do that, right? It was funny really it was," Ivy said as took a step in front of Danny and sneaked her hands around his neck pulling him into a kiss. "How about we go up to the bedroom and do...something," Ivy said muttering the last part.

"Nothing would make me happier love but sadly Jump city needs me," Danny said as gently removed her hands and began making his way to the door. "Besides beautiful, you're pregnant."

"I know but please come back safe."

"Don't worry I will."

After coming out of the apartment building that he owned, grabbed in his _Zero_ outfit, Danny was now leaping from roof top to roof top through jump city. "Lucy any crimes in progress?" he asked his AI.

 _"Seriously you're asking me if theirs a crime in jump city after the shit you pulled?"_ lucy replied from within his helmet.

"Hey what can I say it's midnight. Anything can happen during midnight, so I'm just being...safe," he said as he jumped from building to building with relative ease.

" _Fine just give me a minute!"_

"Sure whatever," Danny muttered as come to a holt. "If someone was to ask if I wanted to go back to shitty life in Amity, I would reply with a big Fat NO! All the bullying from Dash and his friends,what a bunch of losers if I so wished it I would have killed the piss-ants with a snap of my fingers. Not to forget my family that hates the shit out of me. And of course my so called friends. Honesty I would have packed up and left that hell whole but sadly no one to save those fuckers from the ghost and of course Jazz." Danny said as he took a seat by the egde of the building he standing on. "But Raven has a life and it would be selfish of me to just take her away from it."

 _"Stop talking to yourself it's weird. Anywho I found something...it seems these a rape in progress just about two kilometers from here in an ally."_

"Thanks and I wasn't talking to my self CF told say staff I'm thinking about out loud."

" _Why?"_

"Said something about not being able to tap my thoughts."

 _"Oh! Okay."_

And Danny was gone in a blur reaching said ally in less than a second.

"Okay bitch this is who ya gonna be? Take ya clothes off and scream. If you refuse to take them off I reduce them to nothing and if you scream I gut ya got it?" a random thug dressed in a black hoodie and simple blue jeans said to a blonde woman in late 20's. The woman tried to scream but the thug held out the gun he was hiding, whimpering in fright the woman began to take her shirt off. "That's it like that."

" **Cheers love the calvary is here!"**

And before the Thug knew it he was kicked in the face hard and sent flying his body hitting the wall at the end of the ally with a loud _CRACK. "_ **You okay their beautiful** ," _Zero_ asked the blond. " **Hope I wasn't too late."** the woman said nothing but hug him. He stood and waited as the woman cried her self to sleep.

" **Lucy identify the woman using-"**

 **"** _Done and done, the police will be here soon to pick her up."_

 **"Oh lucy I could kiss you right now!"**

 _"What's stopping ya!"_

 **"Don't make it weird."**

Hearing the moans of pain coming from the end of the ally _Zero_ slowly made his way towards the downed thug. As the thug was getting up he was roughly grabbed by the hair and slammed back to the ground. " **Well mind telling what you were gonna to that their fine woman,"** _Zero_ asked the man. " **Was it Rape? You now who I'm right?"** the thug stayed silent. He was grabbed once more by the hair repeatedly slammed to the ground.

" _Z-zero_ I-I...know...y-you," the thug rasped coughing up some blood in the process.

 **"Bingo! Give the fucker a prize,"** was Dannys sarcastic reply. **"So you know what's gonna happen right?"** _Zero_ stood up drew his sword (which was Neon green bladed kitana with different symbols on it) from his back and held it up just as he was about to bring it down it was blasted out his hands by twin beams. **"Okay who the fuck did tha-"**

What Danny was going to say died in his throat as gazed upon the one responsible. It was none other than Supergirl in all her glory blonde hair flowing in the midnight wind, her eyes glowing an angry red. "You were about to kill this man what do you have to say for yourself hmm?" she asked as she glared at him.

 **"B-beautiful."**

"F-flattery w-will get you nowhere _Zero!"_ Kara shattered her face as red as a tomato. "A-anyway i-its time to turn you in villain!"

" **Wha-turn me in how...how about a date with me I know a nice place in jump city where they sell really good ice cream at a really cheap price** ," the anti-hero offered the hope evident in his voice. Supergirl was taken back by this, sure some villains flirt with her sometimes but this was a first. A date with a criminal wanted for murder. **"Okay I'll make you a deal."**

"What kind of a deal?" the maiden of might asked with narrowed eyes. Which in Danny's eyes made her look hot. "Fine I'm game, any funny business and i'll kick you right were it matters most to a man."

 **"Noted. Anywho we fight, if I win I take you out for dinner tonight. And if you win you turn me in, deal?"** the villain slayer said getting a nod from the super in front of him. **"But if you want you can add in anything you want."**

"Well...now that I think about it you take off the mask and show me your face how about that?" Supergirl asked in a thinking pose.

" **That hardly seems fair ya know?"**

"So what do you have in mind."

" **I take off my mask for a kiss."**

 **"** Wha...you pervert!"

 **"Hey I take offense to that!"**

 _-REAL WORLD-_

People could not help but chuckle at the two,they acted like to high school sweethearts. Meanwhile a certain Batgirl was laughing her ass off at a certain supergirl on a certain watch tower.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing Barb!"

"I-i c-cant help it, dear God you guys are perfect for each other."

"You know she's right Kara."

"Shut it! You wannabe Robin hood."

- _FREAKS WORLD-_

"F-fine you pervert you have yourself a deal," Kara muttered with sigh. "When do we start?"

 **"Right...about...now,"** _Zero_ said as he got into a fighting stance.

With the speed of a speeding bullet (wait what!?) Supergirl _Zero_ by the neck and throw in the high sky. Before _Zero_ knew it he found himself at the receiving end of a powerful punch that sent him right back to the ground causing a small crater to form.

 _Zero_ slowly crawled out the small crater he had formed. **"Hey! You could've killed me!"** _Zero_ yelled at the floating alien.

"Don't play dumb I know who you are _Zero_ I've seen what you can do, so I know for a fact something like that can't kill you," Supergirl said with a smirk. "Might wanna surrender now _Zero_ cause I have this fight in the bag."

 **"Oh! Cocky are we."** standing up _zero's_ body began glowing an unearthly green and he began floating in the air. " **Pack am up beautiful I'm getting that kiss!"**

 _-LINE BREAK-_ _ **(A/N when you see this then it's changed to something going on else where at the same time)**_

"It's not fair I get to sit in class while he gets to fight a hot blonde," muttered a teen with black hair blue eyes wearing a white T-shirt that had a Small red circle at the centre, blue jeans and red and white running shoes. His name Daniel James Fenton. And currently he was in Mr Lancer's History period.

" _It's that Fenton freak."_

 _"His talking to him self."_

 _"I think his got pretty eyes."_

 _"Shut up Star."_

Danny sighed and set his head on the table ignoring the whispers of the other students in the class. And Mr Lancer went on and on about...stuff, he just stayed there. Someone threw a spit ball at him he just ignored them.

"Can anyone tell me Who was Pablo Picasso?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well now...I guess i'll just have to pick randomly."

The class groaned at this. Danny on his part just stayed where he was, he knew Lancer was gonna pick him and so he was waiting. But nothing come. Putting his head up and looking Danny found that everyone was frozen. Sadly not in a block of ice.

 _ **"Danny! Is that you?!"**_

"Control Freak, I take it this is your doing?" Danny asked the disembodied voice of Control Freak. "What do you want?"

 _ **"Quick question how is it that**_ _**you're in two places at once?"**_

"Easy duplication is one of my powers," Danny said like one would when talking about the weather.

 _ **"You say it so casually-wait! Did you just say one of my many powers as in you have more?"**_

Well duh! I can even overshadow people and control their minds," Danny said.

" _ **Any other abilities?"**_

"Sorry that would be telling."

 _ **"So...what are you learning anyway?"**_

"Histories greatest Artists, which in my opinion is a waste of time," Danny said in a bored a way, looking out the window.

 _ **"Ohh you say it like you know this shit."**_

 _"_ Lancer gave notes on this a few weeks so I kinda know this 'shit'."

 _ **"Prove it!"**_

"Pablo picasso, 25 October 1881 to 8 April 1973. Picasso the co-founder of cubism and is credited to influencing artists such as Salvador Dali and Paul Klee, among countless others." Danny replied still looking out the window.

"Mr Fenton can you tell the class the answer, please," the bolding teacher said as looked straight at Danny which caused the entire class to look at him.

" _Fenton probably doesn't know the answer what a loser."_

 _"You know we don't know the answer to right?"_

 _"Shut Star whose side are own mine or that loser."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Fen-toenail looks like an idiot."_

- _REAL WORLD-_

The people where disgusted and surprised at was going on. In Amity parents where more

' _so that's how our kids act in class.'_

 _'ha! My Daughter is on TV."_

 _'Danny fenton is intelligent?."_

But what surprised them the most was what Danny said about him having different powers. So Danny Fenton was a meta-human and a powerful one. A little window popped up at the conner of the screens of every viewing device being used. It showed an overweight middle aged bold teacher dancing his ass off.

"YES HE ATTUALLY READ MY NOTES!"

The people just sweat dropped at that. It seems he was happy considering his not the one that give him the notes but his double did. The world stayed silent even when the little window popped out of existence, let's if he was going to answer the question. Because according to research Daniel James Fenton was an idiot but his actions are proving other wise.

 _-FREAKS WORLD-_

"Mr Fenton the class is waiting!"

"Ah...h-he w-was t-the Greek h-hero d-demigod?" at his answer the class burst out laughing.

"Ha! Fen-toenail is such a loser!" yelled out a blonde jock, one Dash Baxter. And many more comments followed after that.

"What a loser."

"What do expect from someone like fenton."

"I don't get it why isn't he as smart as his hot sister."

"Come you guys don't laugh some of you don't even know the answer."

"Shut up Star! Whatyou have a crash on Fenton?."

- _REAL WORLD-_

The world notice a few things that began to make sense now. That's why Danny said Amity was a hell whole, this is how his peers treat him? What about his parents do they no of this? And it seems a certain blonde has a crush Danny.

- _FREAKS WORLD-_

"All right that's enough of that, half of you don't even know the answer as well."

 _-LINE BREAK-_

 _Pain_ was all Supergirl felt as she shakily stood up cuddling her injured left hand. No one said he was this strong! She tried with all her might but still she did not even faze him! Supergirl stared at the being floating above with wide eyes, she was way out of her league.

 _Zero_ stared impassively at Supergirl, not that anyone could see that with his mask on. Their fight had lead them to an abandoned military base which they had proceeded to destroy leaving nothing but a giant crater which they were currently in. **"Okay let's finish this now."** And before Supergirl Knew it she was hit in the Gut with a powerful blow, her rolled in the back of her head and she fainted but _Zero_ caught her before she could hit the ground and carried her bridal style. _Zero_ stared at the blonde beauty in his arms she looked worse for wear, a black eye, busted lip, and a broken left arm. Well it seems she did a number on him. But she did land a few hits and to prove this his mask cracked and fell apart showing his bleed lip. " **Well now lets get you cleaned up right now, we have a date you know."**

- _LINE BREAL-_

 **"Well Maddie is your baby still harmless and Amity is Danny really a loser or just pretending but deep inside is cunning,seductive powerful, smart. Oh and how the hell is Poison Ivy pregnant and making out with him? Yeah will find next time so bye bye!"** Control Freak said as his face showed up on the like that the screens went blank and then turned on showing what they were showing previously before the episode.

 _END CHAPTER_

 _ **Cheers love a new chapter's here!**_

 _ **That's right it's a new chapter sorry for mistakes in the chapter before. So any questions just PM or Review!**_

 _ **So ya review, fav, follow**_

 _ **I don't own Teen titans and Danny phantom!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Only my OC...**

Earth. What a nice place to live. It was even made better with the appearance of heroes three or so years ago. Yeah sure poverty was still a thing, problems like crime were still around and people died so these that. But at least it was lessened to a degree by these so called Heroes. That's right, I taking about tight tights, capes and wearing underwear on the outside for no God damn reason. Yep it was an era where the world came to piece with both the paranormal and supernatural. No more were did people have pointless debates on weather aliens were real or not. Well there was always the occasional bigfoot siting.

On the political side of things, all seemed well...for the most. Thanks to the big blue boy scout all conflicts were terminated... _for now_.

Anywho, back to my point, life was great everyone was happy. That was...until every device that one could use to watch porn suddenly shut down. As soon as this happened panic and surprise overtook the world. Children began questioning their parents why the T.V suddenly blackened, that one guy in his mother's basement cried out in pure agony just as he was about to let out his jizz the computer darkened...his porn was gone. Cell phones, ipods, tablets. Laptops all these and more devices shut down completely.

Aliens. That was the very first thought that came into everyone's mind.

On a certain watched tower a certain Batman was glaring at a certain Superman.

"Just because it's alien doesn't mean it's me!"

Sooo...back to a earth. Just before people could start pointing fingers the devices suddenly turned back on. But something was off. All screens showed a man. He was tall with spiky black hair, chalk white skin and menacing red eyes. He was dressed in all black.

 **"Hello people of the World, my Name is Jigsaw!"** the now named Jigsaw introduced to the confused people. **"For those that don't know me, I'm a ghost!"** A ghost. What the hell! Aliens yes, demons yes but ghost? This was unexpected. **"Yo Amity Park waz up!"** this ghost was to cheerful, it was creepy.

 **"Anyway you must all be wondering what the fuck is going on. Well now how about I show you in the form of...SOOONNGG! Oh, wait it's video! Yep it's video. Any who...go!"** and just like that the image of **Jigsaw** was replaced with the image of a high school. Not just any high school _**Casper high**_.

A teen about seventeen years old could be seen walking out the school grounds. Of course around him were other teens but the camera seemed to be focused on him. The boy let out a loud sigh as he shifted the purple backpack on his back.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered to himself but it was loud enough for the world watching to hear. Just as he took two steps forward his eyes widened before he let out another loud sigh, a water balloon suddenly hit him in the head splashing 'water' on him.

At this a few people watching laughed, thinking it was just a harmless prank.

The people around the boy began laughing at him as walked on seemingly ignoring them.

This was just a normal high school, so why is **Jigsaw** showing them see.

 **"This is Daniel James Fenton, he is considered to be a loser and geek among his peers. He has one of the lowest grades ever and is always skipping class. His parents are the world's leading ghost hunters, his sister is one of the most intelligent students at...I forgot were she is but who cares about her."** this earned a sweat drop from the people watching. " **James is clumsy,"** the video then changed showing a younger looking Danny dropping test tubes in the school lab. **"Weak and over all cowardly."** the video changed again this time Danny could be seen running away from a ghost attack but one thing was off. His face had a look of determination. Many were confused by this, especially those in Amity. How did they not notice that.

 **"That's all there is to know about James!" Jigsaw** said as his image appeared on the screen. **A** gain with the James.

This **jigsaw** had the world puzzled.

 **"Oi, Amity am I right?"** he asked, a large grin on his face. **"Long story short, I went out on a nightly walk one thing led to another I kidnapped him and his class mates. So yeah,"** the ghost said with a nod. " **As much as I like installing fear into you flesh bugs it seems that James is just about to wake so bye-oh wait a quick question for Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton!"** his cheerful smile was gone and replaced with a serious expression. Whatever this question was must be pretty serious, everyone held their breaths.

 **"Can Ghosts Fuck? So yeah let's start the games!"** with a snap of his fingers his image was replaced with one of a certain black haired, blue eyed teen.

One Daniel James Fenton woke up with a gasp, his blue eyes seemed to be scanning his current location, a room that looked almost like an old hospital. He was trapped in a large, cylindrical metal cage, which was suspended by a pulley system several feet above the floor. Looking down his eyes went wide with shock, below the cage were two adjointed metal platforms with several large spikes attached to them. Everyone watched as the raven haired boy looked around frantically.

 **"Daniel James Fenton, welcome my name is...Jigsaw!"** came a demonic voice. **"You have been chosen to partake in my games."**

"W-what game!" Danny yelled out, fear clearly in his voice. But his eyes still scanned the room. This surprised everyone watching, especially those in the Amity park. According to them Danny was a wimp, he should have been crying his eyes out and yet he was holding his own against **Jigsaw.**

 **"You have to save you friends, but the catch is you have to save yourself. Your whole class is currently in my hands as well as a certain few...someones. You see the clock to your left, once it starts you have sixty seconds to escape, the only way is to pull the lever hanging from the ceiling. But be warned you are not the only one who is trapped, so I suggest you harry up."** the now named **Jigsaw** declared. With that the digital clock began the count down.

One Daniel Fenton quickly went into action, using the the gaps in the cage as a sort of ladder. He began climbing and once he was on high enough he reached out and pulled the lever. Bad idea. Before he knew it the bottom half of the cage fell off.

The world let out screams of shock and horror as the teen fell to his doom, but luckily his reaction time was perfect and he managed to grab the cage with one hand. The boy looked down and sighed to himself. Unknown to him the people of the world let out sighs of relief too. At this point the more religious people began to pray to their respective gods while the more emotional people broke down crying. To the superhero population they were trying their best to find the man known as **Jigsaw.** Not to mention the other missing people, **Jigsaw** said he had kidnapped not only Danny Fenton's friends and classmates but also a certain...someones. That could be anyone in the world, too many missing reports to go by. They'd just have to wait and see.

Deciding falling down was not an option, Danny began swing back and forth. Everyone watching held their breath. After building up some speed jump off to safety at the right moment. People loudly cheered for the boy's smarts and bravery. Was this really the same clumsy lazy Danny Fenton from before? According to the Videos from before he was lazy, clumsy and weak. But some how he managed to grab the bars of the cage in time, not forgetting that he held himself up and made that amazing jump. This now had them puzzled.

Danny was now breathing heavily his eyes were wide open ice burgs and everyone could see it. Was he getting tired? perhaps he really was weak and what he pulled early was...dumb luck?

 **"I see you noticed that your other half is of no help to you,"** come the voice of the ghost known as **jigsaw.** **"Your so called friends are waiting."**

"And why should I trust you, what if this is another...trap!" yelled out a frustrated Danny. "For all I no my f-friends might be okay!"

 **"Oh, okay then open that door and see weather I'm telling the truth or not."**

Everyone knew that **jigsaw** was telling the truth but young Daniel on the other hand did not.

Danny looked around and for sure there was a door, painted on said door were words

 _ **FEAR IS PAIN**_

 _ **ARISING FROM**_

 _ **The**_

 _ **ANTICIPATION**_

 _ **OF EVIL**_

Written in blood. Or maybe red paint. Not sure.

Danny slowly opened the door and he found himself in a strange looking hall way.

 **"Follow the lines James!"**

Looking around saw a red line drawn on the flow which showed him the way forward.

 **"So you believe huh?"**

Danny ignored **jigsaw** and moved on. As he followed the line, Danny eventually reached another door with the words . He carefully opened the door and unknown to him the people watching held their breaths. As he entered the room he saw that it looked like a store room. As he closed the door behind him, the lights in the room turned on, revealing Paulina, one of his classmates. She was wearing a straightjacket as well as a contraption, which held her head in place. The machine surrounding Paulina consisted of a metal ring held up by four metal posts at approximately the same height as Paulina's head. Attached to each of these posts was a pointy metal rod aiming at her throat. Upon noticing him the Hispanic began screaming. "FENTON YOU IDOIT G-GET ME OUT OF HERREE!" with no time to spare Danny tried to free her from the contraption, which prevented her from moving. As this attempt remained unsuccessful, Paulina further panicked.

People watched in horror as the beautiful girl screamed, her make up ruined by the tears streaming down her cheeks.

 **"Yo, James what's up? So...how's it going?"**

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK Like I'M DOING!" yelled out a frustrated Danny as he danced around the contraption, trying to free Casper high's queen bee.

 **"Really kid take a chil pill, so ya trying to rescue the same bitch that's made your high school life a living hell huh?"**

Danny actually stopped for a his head Danny continued trying to free paulina.

People watching this smiled at the boy. Even though Paulina called him an idiot before his still trying to rescue her. But they were still worried about girl.

 **"Alright, how's about I help you with this one you see that X-Ray?** " Danny looked around, seeing the X-ray he nodded. it showed the key to paulina's trap. **Jigsaw** went on. **"That is an X-ray of paulina's body, that key is inside her body. However it's attached to a fish hook...so there's that, you have 60 seconds to pull to pull the fishing line out of Paulina stomach. otherwise the four pointy rods around her will move and pierce her throat."**

Now everyone was scared some were even screaming for **Jigsaw** to stop. In Amity Paulina's mother was crying a river while the man of the house remained silent, a hard look on his face.

 **"Hehehe I almost forgot!" jigsaw** said in a micky mouse voice. **"The rods will also move forward each time the decibel level in the room rises above a whisper, killing Paulina...so yeah good luck James aaannd...BEGIN!"**

Despite the warning, Paulina panicked even more and started to scream. Danny quickly pressed his hands onto her mouth. Danny then put his finger to his mouth, signaling her to keep quite.

"Paulina, I need you to keep quite, now I'm gonna try to save you so please work with me. No one's coming for us...not even Phantom," Danny whispered both comforting and shutting Paulina up. "I'm gonna pull the hook, ready?" at his question Paulina nodded. But as soon as he started to pull on the fishing line, she screamed again due to the pain inflicted on her by the hook.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

People were now outright crying at the at the pain the girl was going through. Some even looked away.

"You Mother fucker how can you do this!" a brave soul yelled out, tears in his eyes.

"P-please s...stop!" a woman cried out as she covered her daughter's eyes with her hands.

In Amity a Paulina's mother was a mess she was currently screaming her lungs out. "P-PLEASE...STOP...MY B-BABY, SHE's IN PAIN...STOP!"

Once more Danny pressed his hands onto her mouth, and continued to pull out the key. Paulina tried to stay calm, but couldn't do so for long and she started to scream again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH, PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!" Danny frantically yelled out as he tried to shut her up.

 **"Times almost up!"**

This time Danny began to pull harder and stronger, thereby causing even more pain. Additionally, Paulina started to cough and spit blood blood in Danny's face.

"Damn it Paulina shut up, do you want me to save you? Huh do you?!" Danny asked the Hispanic beauty who nodded in response. As he continued to pull, Paulina screamed louder but Danny ignored her and pulled harder. Danny pulled, and Paulina screamed until finally pulled out the hook which a piece of flesh hanging from it. Taking the key Danny quickly unlocked the device and freed the screaming Hispanic just as the timer run out and the rods moved forward.

People wept their tears and burst into cheers, though she was hurt badly Paulina was alive. The heroes were impressed by the boy how he handled things. Paulina's mother had passed out due to seeing her daughter go through all that pain.

Danny fell to the floor on his ass, his face and shirt covered in blood. Paulina's body Lay next to him, she had passed out from shock. Danny then hugged his knees and just stayed there...

 **"Don't have that look James, this is only the start of the game!"**

 _ **END-**_

 _So yeah I know I know I started another fanfic but hey this was challenge from GrimmPhoenix! Don't worry it won't replace_ _ **WATCHED**_ _this is just a What if. This fanfic contains elements from horror Movies and games._

 _So why James? Because Pyramid head is gonna make an appearance._

 _So about_ _ **Jigsaw!**_

 _ **His an OC of mine.**_

 _ **Ghost-**_

 _ **JIgsaw-**_

 _ **Powers- unknown.**_

 _ **Jigsaw is playful, cheerful and Perverted**_ _._

 _That's it for now. Also expect some perverted shit due to jigsaw being a perv._

 _So review and tell me what you think._

 _Should I make this separate all...just...yeah_

 _So buh-bye_


End file.
